Eclair Metal Alchemist
by harrypottermanga
Summary: Harry qui fut élevé en tant que Rockbell en compagnit de Ed et Al avec Winry. Il a partagé le pêché des frères Elrics. Eux trois seront séparés par le départ de Poudlard pour Harry, mais le destin a décidé de les réunir de nouveau... Slash SUSPENDUE
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

« L'humanité ne peut rien donner sans recevoir quelque chose en retour, c'est le principe de l'échange de l'échange équivalent. A cette époque nous pensions que c'était la seule et unique vérité au monde, nous nous trompions, mais il a fallu céder quelque chose pour l'apprendre… »

Une veille dame aux allures sévères passa devant une maison horriblement « normale ». Mamie Pikano Rockbell, connaissait de réputation les Dursley. Elle savait pertinemment que si les Dursley la connaissait, il la mépriserait. Etre mécanicienne de Meka-Greffe, un métier répugnant pour ces gens là. Les amputés n'avaient qu'à brûler en enfer.

Au pas de la porte, elle vit un rejeton dormir dans une couverture.

Elle tira sur sa pipe négligemment. Le pauvre bébé allait souffrir avec ces monstres.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer son chemin lorsque l'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux verts. Il gazouilla joyeusement en tendant les bras vers le veille dame.

Elle se sentit littéralement fondre devant cette bouille.

- Oh et puis zut, Mamie Pikano va s'occuper de toi mon enfant, tu n'iras avec ces démons ! Et puis, on dirait que tu as le même âge que Winry !

Elle prit la lettre sur le bambin et la lut.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux au fur et a mesure de la progression de sa lecture.

- Et ben, on peut dire que tu n'es pas banal gamin ! Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Harry Potter ? Harry Rockbell sonne plutôt bien tu ne trouve pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le petit Harry fit un large sourire.

La veille dame le prit et l'emmena avec elle.

C'est ainsi que Harry fut élevé en tant que Rockbell en ne sachant rien sur son passé, ni sur ses origines. Ayant le même âge que Winry, la petite fille de Mamie Pikano et Edward Elric, le fils de Trisha Elric, femme d'un alchemist renommé que Harry n'avait jamais vu, il les considéra avec le petit frère de Edward, Alphonse Elric, comme sa famille. Harry savait très bien qu'il n'était pas un Rockbell de sang, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir quelle était sa famille biologique.

Un jour alors que Alphonse et Harry jouaient dans ensemble tout prés de Edward, ce dernier découvrit un vieux livre oublié.

- Hey, regardez ! S'exclama t-il.

Les deux autres garçons s'avancèrent, curieux de l'objet de la couverte du blond.

- Qu'est ce que c'est frangin ?

- Je ne sais pas Al.

Harry s'en approcha un peu plus.

- On dirait un livre sur l'alchimie, s'écria t-il tout excité.

Les trois gamins étaient de véritables passionnaient d'alchimistes alors que Winry était fan des Meka-Greff.

- T'as raison ! C'est génial !

Edward se mit à sautiller dans tous les coins comme un possédés.

- Il faudra faire attention que Mamie Pikano ne le voit pas ! Dit Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup les alchimistes depuis…

Soudain Alphonse se mit les mains devant la bouche, ne finissant pas sa phrase, horrifiait par ce qui venait de dire. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un regard d'excuse.

- Désolé Harry…

- Pas grave, ce n'est pas ta faute.

En effet depuis maintenant un an, Harry et Winry ont perdu leurs parents. Deux médecins. Ils avaient étaient tués lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Tués par un alchimiste d'état parce qu'ils soignaient les blessés, tout camps confondus. Depuis Mamie Pikano détestait les alchimistes d'état.

- Bon, et si on étudiait ce livre incroyable ! Depuis le temps qu'on voulait devenir alchimistes ! C'est le moment où jamais.

Les deux acquiescèrent vivement malgré que Harry ait l'impression de trahir quelque peu Mamie Pikano.

Tous les jours ils étudièrent l'alchimie au plus grand dame de Winry, qui ne pouvait que les regarder.

Tous se passait dans le meilleur des mondes possibles jusqu'à ce qu'un jour…

- Comment ça maman est malade ? Ce n'est pas trop grave ? Demanda Alphonse au médecin.

Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé.

- Non bien sure que non !

Al soupira de soulagement alors que Ed et Harry s'échangèrent un regard grave. Ils n'étaient pas aussi naïfs que Alphonse.

Et ils avaient raison…

Quelques temps plus tard…

- MAMAN ! Criait Al devant la tombe de Trisha Elric.

Edward serrait les dents, les larmes coulantes librement sur ses joues. Winry et Mamie Pikano avaient les larmes aux yeux. Harry imitait Ed, les poings serrés. Il ressentait le même déchirement au cœur que lors de la mort de ses parents adoptifs. Pourquoi, ils devaient tous mourir ? Sous leurs yeux ?

Finalement Pikano et Winry s'en allèrent laissant plus d'intimité aux frères Elrics, pourtant Harry ne s'en alla pas et les deux frères ne protestèrent pas, au contraire. Ils considérés Harry comme leur troisième frère.

Soudain le silence morbide fut brisé par Edward.

- Ne vous en faîtes, on la ramènera, on ne vivra pas s'en elle.

Les deux autres garçons le regardèrent avec espoir.

- L'alchimie n'y nous aidera.

C'est par ces paroles que Harry sentit grandir en lui un profond malaise grandissant.

Les frères Elrics avec Harry déposèrent le cadavre de leur mère au centre d'une pièce remplit d'armures et d'armes.

Ed traça un cercle de transmutation au sol avec de la craie.

- Parfait !

- Il faut maintenant un peu de notre sang !

Ils se coupèrent tous trois et mirent leur sang sur le cercle.

- Bien en même temps !

Ils frappèrent tous trois dans leurs mains et les déposèrent sur le cercle de transmutation.

Une vive lumière traversa la pièce jusqu'à ce que … l'apparition d'une porte fasse surface. Une lourde porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sonore.

Les trois garçons se sentir pris de force, des mains noires jaillirent de la porte et leur arrachèrent leur membres. Mais Alphonse fut aspiré entièrement.

- ALLLLLLL !

- EDDDD TRANSMUTE LE ! Cria Harry en lui jetant la première armure qu'il avait sous la main.

Aussi vite qu'il le pus Ed fit un cercle de transmutation avec son sang sur le col de l'armure et transmuta l'esprit de son frère dans celle-ci. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry et Ed virent avec horreur qu'on leur avait dérobé leur bras et jambes. Le bras droit de Ed, le gauche de Harry et la jambe gauche de Ed et la droite de Harry.

Mais leur attention se reporta sur le cadavre de leur mère. Il bougeait…

- Pendant une seconde, ils crurent qu'ils avaient réussi avant que…

Une tête décomposée de chair bougea morbide ment. Cette chose n'avait plus rien d'humain…

- AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGRRRRRRRR

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son compartiment. C'est à ce moment qu'un garçon roux fit son entrée.

- Excuse moi, je peux m'assoire ? Y a plus de places nulle part !


	2. Chapter 1: pendant cinq ans

**ECLAIR METAL ALCHEMIST**

**CHAPITRE 1: Pendant cinq ans...**

Cinq ans plus tard…

- ALLEZ DEBOUT LA DEDANS ! C EST NOEL !

- RRROOONNN LA FERME !

Harry se leva et lui jeta son oreiller dans la tête.

- Ca ne va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ! S'époumona t-il.

- Mais Harry c'est Noël ! Tenta de se justifier un rouquin de quinze ans très excité.

Mais n'écoutait pas les veines tentation d'excuses du rouquin.

Il prit des affaires propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et s'apprêtait à rentrée dans la douche quand son reflet capta son attention.

Un jeune homme de quinze ans au corps bien dessinés par son entraînement au quiddicht le fixait. Il avait les yeux vert émeraude surmontés d'une paire de lunette ronde, des cheveux noirs en bataille. Son front était gravé d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Celle-ci la rendait célèbre dans le monde sorcier. En effet il avait battu à l'âge d'un an le plus grand mage noir de touts les temps, Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait pas succombé au sortilège de la mort envoyé par celui-ci et s'en était tiré avec cette simple cicatrice. C'était peu avant que Mamie Pikano ne vienne le recueillir.

Son regard se porta vers son plus grand secret. Personne ne savait et personne ne saurait jamais, en tout cas sans qu'il le consente, de voir le résultat de son plus terrible pêché. Son bras gauche et sa jambe droite étaient en métal. C'était des prothèses mécaniques plus communément appelé Meka-Greff. Le résultat d'un pêché qu'il avait partagé en trois avec ses deux frères de cœur. Edward Elric et Alphonse Elric. Depuis que Harry était allé faire ses études au collège Poudlard, il ne les avait plus revu, le directeur de cette école, Albus Dumbledore l'avait enfermé dans ce château tous les étés afin d'être sur que le Survivant ne lui échapperait plus. Ho, bien entendu, le vieil homme ne lui avait justifié cet enfermement par une explication de protection par rapport à Voldemort à présent de retour depuis un an, lors du Tournois des Trois sorciers. Mais Harry n'avait pas été dupe une seule seconde, il savait bien que ce vieux grigou le considéré comme une simple arme de guerre.

Malgré tout, Ed et Al lui donnaient souvent de leur nouvelle. Il avait donc appris avec plaisir et surprise qu'à l'âge de douze ans Ed avait réussi l'examen d'entrée pour devenir Alchimiste d'état, un véritable exploit à cet âge là ! On le nommait à présent le Full Métal Alchemist, célèbre dans le monde des moldus et considéré comme un héros ! Al et lui avaient avoué à Harry qu'ils étaient depuis des années sur une piste pour retrouver leur corps d'origine mais il lui en avait point parlé dans leur lettre pour plus de sécurité. Il avait aussi appris que des Homonculus lui poursuivais dans leur quête ! Au début, Harry avait eu du mal à le croire, mais finalement il avait fini par les estimer. Après tout, les Homonculus étaient des êtres humains fait par alchimie !

Harry avait bien tenté de leur envoyer du courrier mais en vain, sa chouette harfang, Hedwige, revenait toujours avec la lettre non posté.

Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir ensorcelé les barrières du château. Et étrangement, Ed et Al avait compris qu'il avait un problème de courrier et ne s'arrêtaient jamais de lui envoyer de leurs nouvelles.

Winry et Mamie Pikano aussi lui envoyer du courrier. Winry était toujours folle de mécanique de Méka-Greff et Pikano toujours aussi prodigieuse en mécanique.

Harry entra dans la douche où il se lava et nettoya avec le plus grand soin ses prothèses. Il avait hâte de revoir son parrain pour les fêtes de Noël ! Sirius avait été le meilleur ami de son père biologique. Accusé à tord d'avoir trahis ses amis pour le conte de Voldemort, il avait était enfermé douze ans à Azkaban, il s'était enfuit il y a deux pour tuer le véritable traite. Peter Petigrown, animagus de son état. Il avait été le rat de compagnie de Ronald Weasley pendant tout se temps avant que Harry ne découvre la vérité avec l'aide de ses amis Ron et Hermione Granger. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie des Détraqueurs lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il l'adorait.

- Harry vient ! Dépêche toi un peu ! Il y a les cadeaux ! Entendit Harry de la salle de bain.

Au même moment à Central, le QG des alchimistes d'état.

Roy Mustang, alchimiste d'état connu sous le nom de l'Alchimiste de Flamme, passé au rang de colonel il y a peu de temps, avait les deux frères Elrics devant lui.

- Vous nous avez demandez mon colonel ?

- Oui, je m'inquiète pour l'un de nos Alchimiste, cela fait cinq ans qu'il nous a plus donner de nouvelle. Je voudrais que vous le retrouviez. Il a disparut dans les alentours de Londres.

- Et comment se nomme t-il ?

Pour toute réponse Mustang lui remit un dossier. Edward le prit et l'ouvrit, jetant un œil dans le contenu.

- Eclair Métal Alchemist ?

Roy acquiesça.

- Quoi !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ed ? Demanda Alphonse.

- Je n'y crois pas, il est devenu Alchimiste d'état à l'âge de onze ans seulement !

- Exacte, Full Métal, de plus démonstration sans cercle de transmutation ! Tout comme ton examen d'entrée.

- Impressionnant.

Ed regarda plus bas afin de voir le vrai nom de ce prodige. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

- Ed est ce que ça va ?

Al secoua sa main devant les yeux de son frère. Ceci réveilla Edward, qui commença à bouillir.

- JE N'Y CROIS PAS ! POURQUOI NOUS L'A-T-IL PAS DIT CE CON ! ATTENDS QUE JE L'ATTRAPE IL VA VOIR DE QUEL BOIS JE ME CHAUFFE, MILLES PETARDS C'EST PAS POSSIBLES !

Le colonel et Al était trop choqué pour dire quoi que soit. Finalement Roy, reprit contenance.

- Que ce passe t-il Full Métal ?

- Votre Alchimiste, je sais où il se trouve, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Surpris Roy Mustang l'invita à continuer.

- A Poudlard !

Tout à coup la porte d'entrée du bureau du colonel s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noirs tressés à l'afro et à la peau pâle, elle était accompagnée par un homme de haute corpulence brun avec une barbe.

- Je viens avec vous ! S'exclama t-elle.

Le visage de Ed se décomposa alors que Al commençait à trembler.

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda Roy aucunement impressionné.

- Je suis le maître de ses deux frères Elric, je me nomme Izumi Curtis ! Et lui c'est mon mari.

Roy haussa un sourcil vers Ed, celui-ci semblait être au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Cette femme lui faisait aussi peur que ça ? Pensa Mustang avec amusement.

- Et de quel droit voulez vous nous accompagner ?

- L'Eclair Métal Alchemist est mon troisième élève !

**A SUIVRE ...**

DES REVIEW POUR NOS PAUVRES ACHIMISTES


	3. Chapter 2: quand le passé vous rattrappe

**CHAPITRE 2 : quand le passé vous rattrape.**

On était début Janvier, c'était la rentrée et tous les élèves devaient se lever de leur lit douillés. Pour n'importe qui cela aurait pus être un jour comme les autres mais Harry avait comme un étrange pressentiment. Quelqu'un relié à son passé lui voulait, non pas du mal, mais pas que du bien non plus. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

C'est dans ces pensées là que Harry atteignit la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner.

Il prit place à côté de Ron et Hermione.

- Harry tous va bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien songeur. Demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression ridicule.

- Non rien tout va bien…

- Holala, j'ai vraiment hâte de reprendre les cours, pouvoir toucher ma plume, sentir le parfum enivrant des parchemins… s'exclama Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Harry et Ron se contentèrent de la fixer comme si elle était une folle sortie de St Mangouste, avant de s'échanger un regard lourd de sens.

- C'est tout à fait normal, dirent ils en même temps, avant de recommencer à se goinfrer.

- Mais je ne vous permets pas !!! S'outra Hermione.

Harry releva la tête quelque peu ennuyer, c'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait lui rappeler Winry à la différence que celle-ci le souler avec les odeurs « oh combien enivrantes » d'huile de moteur.

Tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, dévoilant une grande femme aux cheveux noir tressés et teint pâle, l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Aussitôt le bruit habituel des élèves cessa, pour fixer la nouvelle venue.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore se leva.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Où est Harry Potter ? Ce contenta de répondre la femme, ignorant sa question.

Toutes les têtes se dirigèrent là où le Survivant était assis.

- Mais où est-il ? S'exclama un jeune homme blond avec une tresse qui était derrière la femme. Je suis sûr qu'il a du prendre peur en vous voyant maître !

- Ed, enfin un peu de respect, dit une énorme armure qui se tenait derrière le blond.

- L'Eclair Metal ne doit pas se trouver bien loin, répondit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, au visage charmeur et brun.

En effet, Harry en voyant Izumi, son maître, avait perdu toute couleur de son visage et c'était empressé de ramper sous les tables dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir atteindre la sortie.

D'ailleurs il avait presque atteint son objectif lorsqu'une stupide première année qui n'avait manifestement aucune envie de voir Harry vivant pour longtemps le montra du doigt.

Aussitôt qu'Izumi le vit, elle un fit un sourire sadique. La mine déconfite, Harry se redressa en un éclair et se mit à courir vers la sortie.

- Ho non tu n'iras nulle part mon petit ! S'exclama son maître.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, les tendant vers le sol. Aussitôt une main géante de pierre s'éleva, sous les cris surpris et effrayés des élèves et commença à poursuivre Harry. Ce dernier répliqua en effectuant le même geste, tout en courant. Tout à coup un canon de roche se métamorphosa et envoya une boule de pierre qui explosa la main en milles morceaux.

Harry avait cru atteindre les portes de la Grandes Salles lorsque Edward lui barra la route, assister par Alphonse. Trop surpris, il s'arrêta devant eux, ayant complètement oublié la présence de Izumi.

- Ed, Al ? Souffla t-il, ayant peur d'avoir rêver.

- Harry quel idiot tu fais ! S'exclama Ed tout sourire. Pourquoi tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu étais un Alchimiste d'état ? Demanda t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- HARRRYYYY !!!!

Al prit ses deux frères entre ses bras de métal en les étouffant. On pouvait aisément deviner que l'armure pleurer en entendant les sanglots étouffés.

- C'est bon Al, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu chiales ! Dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Ouais, et repose nous ok ? Demanda Ed.

- Ho désolé.

Après les avoirs déposé, Harry se souvenait brusquement de la présence de son maître et baissa honteusement la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé maître de ne pas vous avoir donné des nouvelles, c'est que je ne pouvais pas et…

- C'est bon, je vois que tu ne t'es pas endormis sur tes lauriers pendant ton séjour ici ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, mais pour avoir fait la même erreur que Edward !

Une fois encore, il baissa la tête.

- Mais on en discutera dans un endroit un peu plus privé.

Harry eut soudain très chaud au niveau des joues, il avait oublié qu'il était dans la Grande Salle et que tout Poudlard les observé.

- Eclair Metal Alchemist !

Harry tourna son attention vers…

- Roy Mustang !

- Colonel Roy Mustang !

Sans plus attendre, Harry se mit au garde à vous, sous les yeux ahuris des élèves et des professeurs.

- Nous vous avons longtemps cherché Eclair Metal, heureusement que Full Metal nous a divulgué votre emplacement.

Un enfant né moldu se leva subitement, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

- Excusez moi Monsieur mais vous parler bien des célèbres Eclair Metal Alchemist et Full Metal Alchemist, les deux plus jeunes alchimistes que l'état n'avaient recrutés n'est ce pas ?

Les enfants de moldus commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux alors que le colonel se contenta d'acquiescer.

A SUIVRE ... PLEASE DES REVIEWS !!!


	4. Chapter 3: l'alchimie et ses côtés noirs

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'alchimie et ses côtés noirs**

- Des Alchemists, qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda un garçon venant d'une famille sorcière entran dans sa sixième année.

- Quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas les alchimistes ? Mais d'où vous sortez ? S'exclama un autre sorcier au sang mêlé.

- Je te signal que les Alchemists sont des scientifiques moldus forcément aucun sorcier ne les connaît !

- Ha ouais t'as raison !

- N'empêche j'ai toujours du mal à croire que Harry Potter soit l'Eclair Metal Alchemist et que en plus il connaisse le FullMetal Achemist !

- C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

- C'est un rêve ! AÏE ! Ben non apparemment !

- T'es vraiment trop con…

- SILENCE !!!!!

Soudain tous les élèves se turent en se retournant d'un seul bloc vers le célébrissime professeur Dumbledore. Il paraissait serein mais en faite il était très confus et surtout rageur ! Comment cette bande de vermisseaux osaient semer le trouble dans son école adorée et surtout comment osaient ils aborder Harry ?! Son arme personnelle ! Il s'était plié en quatre pour que le garçon ne revoit en aucun cas ces foutus parents de cœur, pendant cinq cela avait marché et il faut que par « la volonté du saint esprit » cette bande de bipède se ramène en espérant lui voler son joujou ? Il en n'était pas question !!!!

Roy Mustang voyait les yeux bleu électrique du directeur lançaient des éclairs. Presque instinctivement il entoura Harry d'une main protectrice placé sur ses épaules.

Harry sursauta légèrement, et tourna les yeux discrètement vers le colonel, il était presque aussi grand que lui à présent. Finalement le colonel n'avait changé tant que ça, toujours aussi pâle, l'air toujours aussi sérieux, les cheveux toujours aussi noir, ses yeux toujours aussi ténébreux, en somme toujours aussi charmant… ?????... ????? CHARMANT ????? Mais enfin c'était du colonel qu'on parlait là ! De son supérieur ! D'ailleurs, la question qui tue, pourquoi est ce qu'il m'a entouré par les épaules ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il regarde le vieux grigou comme ça ? Tien pourquoi est ce que Ed regarde le colonel de travers ? On dirait qu'il n'est pas vraiment heureux.

En effet Edward avait vu le geste du colonel et c'était aussitôt rembrunit. Il ne voulait pas que son frère souffre par un quelconque moyen, ils avaient été séparés pendant cinq ans et, enfin, le jour où ils se retrouvent il faut qu'au lui enlève de nouveau son frère ? Son colonel qui plus est ? Certes Harry était beau garçon mais tout de même. Non…non… Roy Mustang était connu comme coureur de jupon, et connaissant Harry, Ed savait bien qu'il s'en amouracherait comme pas possible alors si le colonel… Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse souffrir son frère, qu'importe s'il était colonel ou général ! Rien à foutre !

Izumi s'avança tranquillement vers le directeur et se positionna devant lui en croisant les bras et lui lança un regard noir.

- Très bien que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda t-elle froidement.

- Peut être pourrions nous en parler dans mon bureau ?

- Pourquoi cela nous n'avons rien à cacher ! A moins que cela soit vous qui voulait cacher des choses !?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. La sondant du regard.

- Alors, vos questions ?

Contre toute ce n'est pas le directeur qui en posa une mais une élève.

- Excusez moi Madame mais c'est quoi de l'alchimie ?

Izumi lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Elle soupira fortement.

- Expliquez lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'expliquerai l'évidence même de ce qui est l'essence de l'alchimie à une bande de môme qui ne connaît rien de rien, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, s'exclama-t-elle à Harry, Ed et Al.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle paresseuse, chuchota Ed.

- TU AS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE LE NABOT !

- TRAITEZ MOI ENCORE DE NABOT VIEILLE MEJERE ET JE VOUS FAIT BOUFFER VOS SANDALES !!!

- Et voilà c'est repartis, soupira Al.

- Je dois bien t'avouer Alphonse que ces engueulades m'avaient manqués, dit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

- Ouais j'image !

Harry se dirigea vers la sorcière. Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de lâcher sa prie sur Harry. Celui-ci n'y pas attention au grand amusement de Al. Halala, Harry n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi naïf !

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Catherine !

- Et bien Catherine, sache que l'alchimie est le fait de transformer un objet en un autre objet.Cette transformation doit obéir à une certaine règle : l'objet transformé et l'objet issu de la transformation doivent être de masses équivalentes ! C'est ce que nous appelons nous autres alchimistes « l'échange équivalent ». Si par malheur l'alchimiste ne devait pas respecter cette règle fondamentale, il…( Harry prit une grande inspiration ), il se retrouverait devant La Porte !

**Des cries d'élèves se répercutèrent dans la salle alors que d'autre les interrogé du regard. Apparemment seul les enfants de moldus connaissaient l'alchimie même si ceux-ci étaient sorciers. Peut être que avant qu'ils découvrent qu'ils étaient sorciers voulaient ils devenir Alchemist ? Après tout, pour l'homme le plus ignorant et innocent des mondes, l'alchimie ressemblerait à de la magie ! Quel fou cela serait ! L'alchimie est de la science et non de la magie.**

**- Qu'est ce donc que La Porte ? Demanda Catherine.**

**Les yeux de Harry s'obscurcirent douloureusement, il échangea un bref regard avec ses frères de cœur avant de leur faire un sourire triste.**

**C'était à ce moment précis que Ed, Al, Izumi et Roy comprirent que Harry n'avaient pas révélé aux sorciers son pêché !**

**- La Porte est une porte de savoir qui apparaît devant l'alchimiste qui a transgressé l'interdit. Elle représente le Péché Originel. Cette porte punit donc l'alchimiste. **

**- Comment ?**

**Harry déglutit difficilement.**

**- En lui arrachant ces membres les plus chers, son corps…**

**A présent, Catherine était pâle comme un linceul ainsi que tous les autres sorciers qu'il l'avait écouté. **

**Soudain une Hermione Granger fugace se leva de sa table et se dirigea à grande enjambée vers Harry, l'air furieuse. **

**- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es retrouvé devant cette Porte. (Devant son silence, elle continua sur sa lancée) Tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? A quoi pensais tu, tu avais quel âge dans ta tête pour faire une telle bêtise ? 10 ans ? Franchement à quoi ça t'a servie hein ? Quel imbécile !**

**Harry lui lança un regard noir, bouillonnant de colère, il allait ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque Edward et Alphonse se postèrent à ses côtés.**

**- On peut savoir de quoi tu te mêles ? Demanda le blond, une lueur de défit dans les yeux.**

**- Oui, ne parle pas de chose que tu ne sais pas ! Cingla l'armure, d'une voix dure.**

**Izumi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et Roy lui prit la main avec un petit sourire. **

**Les deux protagonistes jetèrent un regard de tueur à la jeune fille qui se tassa sur elle-même. **

**Elle jeta un regard de secours au professeur Dumbledore qui ne bougea pas. **

**Ainsi donc, jeune Potter avait commis un crime épouvantable, il se demandait bien quelle avait été sa punition. Mais ce ne fut pas lui qui posa la question des plus dangereuse. Mais ce fut cette Granger trop curieuse pour son bien être !**

**Grinçant des dents, sentant au bout de ses limites de patience, il s'avança vers Hermione.**

**- Tu veux vraiment savoir à quoi ça ressemble, demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse. **

**Toute la salle retint son souffle alors que la jeune fille secoua vigoureusement de la tête, affirmative.**

**- J'espère que tu n'auras pas trop de cauchemar après ça !**

**Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu, montrant à toute la salle bouche bé à prothèse de métal à la place de son bras gauche.**

**- Une Méka-Greffe, souffla un élève brisant le silence.**

**- Et ces la même chose à ma jambe droite, siffla t-il.**

**Hermione était pâle comme une limande et avait les larmes aux yeux.**

**Ne voulant point voir de la pitié dans ses yeux il s'éloigna pour aller à la Salle sur Demande, Ed, Al, Izumi et Roy ( quelque peu rêveur devant le torse du brun ) le suivant. **

**A SUIVRE ...**

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS ET VOS REVIEWS, j'ai vu que beaucoup d'entre vous voulez un slash Harry/Roy donc voilà il est en cours comme vous pouvez le constater et pour ce qui est des couples Envy/Ed ou encore Al/Kimblee je ne sais pas si cela marchera car rapplez vous, pour ceux qui ont vu la saison complète de FMA, que Envy est quand même le demi-frère de Ed et Al alors le faire en couple me paraît assez bizarre. Pour ce qui est de celui de Al/Kimblee, je comptais faire de Kimblee une brève apparition dans l'histoire ( ne vous inquiètez pas il aura son importance car c'est un de mes personnages preférés ) car je ne peux pas mettre tous les personnages de Fma et de Hp ! Cela ferait un bordel pas possible et totalement illisible à mes yeux ! Voilà mais je suis toujours à l'écoute pour d'autre idée de couples ! Gros bisoux et au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 4: explications et désespoirs

**CHAPITRE 4 : Explications et désespoirs**

****

Harry entra dans la Salle sur Demande, d'où il avait demandé un endroit où il serait en paix, et il vit avec bonheur, une prairie paisible à l'herbe grasse et verte, parsemé d'arbre par ci par là et au fond du décors, une immense chute d'eau cristalline qui se jeter sur un petit torrent qui coupait la prairie en deux.

Il se laissa choir sur l'herbe prés du ruisseau, écoutant les gazouillements des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles, agitées par le vent.

Il repensa aux paroles de son « amie ».

Comment avait elle peut dire cela ? Elle ne connaissait rien de son passé, rien du tout sauf ce que les journaux avaient publiés il y a quatorze ans ! De plus qui pouvait se vanter de connaître la vie sur célèbre et grand Harry Potter ? Oh beaucoup de monde certes ! Mais qui connaissait la vie de Harry Rockbell ? En tout cas, personne qui ne soit en dehors de sa famille.

Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir qui il était vraiment. C'était sans doute encore un piège de ce vieux fou des bonbons aux citrons ! Le surplus de glucoses avaient du lui griller ses derniers neurones pour avoir osé lui faire ça, car foi de Harry Rockbell Potter, il se vengerait, et cela de n'importe quelle manière, que cela soit de la plus terrible à la plus douce.

C'est à ce moment là, que la porte de La Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit sur Edward, Alphonse, Izumi et Roy.

Ils avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise mais le blond se décida tout de même à avancer.

- Tu sais Harry, il ne faut pas prêter d'importance à ce que cette Truie t'ait dit ! Dit Ed avec une maladresse évidente.

Harry, toujours allongé, haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Ed, la vie continue même si il y a des hauts et des bas…

Il leur fit un petit sourire, mais personne ne tomba dans le panneau.

Un lourd silence s'installa avant d'être rompus au plus soulagement de tous.

- C'est assez étrange ici, dit Roy en observant les alentours, on n'était pas dans une salle ?

Harry eut un petit rire sincère qui fit frissonner Mustang.

- Effectivement, on **_est_** dans une salle.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs des autres, il haussa les épaules en leur donnant comme simple explication :

- En magie rien n'est impossible.

Izumi eut un sourire ironique en le regardant.

- Donc c'était vrai, tu es bien un sorcier, voilà pourquoi tu es parti.

Elle éclata de rire devant les visages incrédules des autres.

- Franchement, déclara t-elle, un Alchimiste d'Etat qui n'est d'autre qu'un sorcier ! Effectivement, rien n'est impossible !

Après un petit sourire complice venant du groupe, Al s'avança vers Harry.

- Alors dis nous, que c'est il passé depuis que tu es entré dans cette école ? Tel que je te connais tu as dus t'attirer des ennuis ! J'ai raison n'est ce pas ?

Harry approuva avec amusement.

- Venez vous installer je vais tous vous raconter. Depuis que je suis devenu Alchimiste jusqu'a maintenant, dit il en regardant ses frères.

- Bien, il était temps, déclara Ed en prenant place à côté de Al et Izumi.

Roy lui s'assit prés de Harry en faisant bien attention de lui frôler la cuisse. Harry fronça les sourcils à ce contact et finit par ne plus y penser.

- Le jour de mes dix ans, après ce qui est … arrivé, je me suis plongé dans l'étude de l'alchimie comme vous mais au lieu d'attendre pour parfaire un apprentissage, je m'y suis mis plus déterminé que jamais. Bien entendu, cela a été long et difficile, il m'arrivait parfois de ne pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours alors que j'étais toujours dans les bouquins et essayer d'assouvir cette soif d'apprendre. Et puis j'ai rencontré le colonel Roy Mustang. Il m'a tout de suite pris sous son aile.

Harry se tourna vers L'Alchimist de Flammes, les yeux pétillants, son visage éclairait par un magnifique sourire qui rendit tout chose notre chère colonel qui se disait que sa journée était à présent comblée.

- Il m'a motivé et bien évidemment grâce à vous et à votre entraînement maître Izumi, j'ai pu passer sans problème les éliminatoires pour devenir Alchemist. Ce fut grâce à ma capacité à faire une transmutation sans cercle que j'ai pus le devenir. Ce fut la même chose pour toi Ed !

Ed acquiesça, attendant la suite patiemment.

- Comme vous le savait, je fus ensuite envoyé en mission d'où beaucoup mon donner le surnom de l'Eclair Métal Alchemist à cause de ma cicatrice et de mes Méka-Greffes.

Je n'ai su que j'allais à Poudlard le jour de mes onze ans et c'est fût à ce moment là que Mamie Pikanot me raconta mon histoire.

- Ton histoire ?

Harry hocha de la tête.

Le jour d'Halloween pendant mes un an, avant d'être adopté par les Rockbell, mes parents biologiques sont morts par un assassin sorcier. Le plus puissant mage noir de cette époque. Il voulait me tuer pour je ne sais quelle raison et au moment où le sort de la mort, un sortilège imparable, fonçait sur moi…il a rebondit, ricochant sur le mage noir, Voldemort, l'anéantissant, faisant de moi le sorcier le plus célèbre du monde, on me nomma le Survivant.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée. Le petit Harry, être le plus célèbre sorcier du monde ? Bon, dans le domaine de L'alchimie, ils pouvaient comprendre mais de là le monde des sorciers aussi ! Seul Izumi garda un visage impassible.

- Mais il revenu depuis ma quatrième année en chair et en os, sous mes yeux, en tuant un élève devant moi.

Sa voix c'était faîte plus faible, Roy en voyant ça sentit son cœur se serrer, il s'approcha doucement du brun et l'enlaça tendrement, sous le regard noir de Ed et ceux amusé des deux autres. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et ce laissa bercer comme un petit enfant ayant besoin d'affection.

- Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai vu, dit il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Chaque fois ce fut de plus en plus difficile à supporter ses regards admiratifs qui attendaient à ce que je les sauve, vous me manquiez terriblement.

Ed eut un sourire à la fois triste et heureux. Son frère ne l'avait jamais oublié.

- Nous aussi on en a vu des vertes et des pas mûrs ! Déclara Edward.

- Oui, toujours dans l'espoir d'avoir la pierre philosophale et on la chercher toujours depuis quatre ans, soupira Al.

Harry releva brusquement la tête en entendant cela, les yeux remplient de doute.

- Pourquoi cherchez vous cette pierre, dit il avec crainte.

Ed eut un sourire rayonnant.

- C'est le seul moyen de retrouver nos corps d'origines, dit il vivement, elle si puissante qu'elle permet à l'alchimiste qui la tient entre ses mains de faire tout ce qu'il veut. Il est libéré des lois de l'alchimie et même du principe de l'échange équivalent ! Génial non ?

Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de Roy et se leva en faisant les cents pas, se tenant la tête entre les mains, n'arrêtant pas de marmonner des phrases inaudibles.

- Harry que se passe t-il ? Demanda Izumi inquiète.

Harry soupira fortement et se tourna vers eux, l'expression grave.

- Lors de ma première année ici, j'ai empêché Voldemort de revenir avec ses pleins pouvoirs. Il voulait pour ça la pierre philosophale !

- QUOI ?

Ed s'était relevé complètement abasourdit, Al l'avait imitait. Roy écoutait intéressait et Izumi gardait son visage neutre, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'ai dû l'en empêcher, continua Harry la voix tremblante, je me suis donc emparé de la pierre, elle était cachée au plus profond du château. J'ai réussi à vaincre l'un des ses sbires qui voulait lui ramener la pierre. Mais finalement je me suit évanouit. Lors de mon réveille à l'infirmerie, je n'avais plus la pierre. C'est Dumbledore qui m'a déclaré que Nicolas Flamel et lui avaient décidé de la détruire pour plus de sécurité mettant ainsi les jours de Flamel dans un compte à rebours.

Ed se laissa tomber à genoux, complètement désespéré.

- Ed, si j'avais su, je…

- On n'a plus aucun espoir.

**A SUIVRE …**

**REVIEWS…**


End file.
